IN WHICH: Layton and Luke go to McDonald's
by Madi-chan desu
Summary: Another addition to the IN WHICH series.rated T because...well, some people Ashley were very distured and some people Bailey were laughing their heads off. Layton and Luke go to McD's and it dosen't turn out exactly as planned.Ch2 is now updated. read it.
1. Luke is not so lovin' it

**IN WHICH: Layton and Luke go to McDonald's**

Chapter 1: Not So Lovin' it.

Layton and Luke were driving around town doing errands and telling each other puzzles. Luke ran out of puzzles five minutes in and it seemed that Layton would never run out. Luke gave up on the puzzles and said "I'm a little hungry. Could we get something to eat?"

"Sure, Luke. I'm a little peckish myself. How about we go to McDonald's?"

They went into McDonald's and took a moment to look over the menu. Luke really didn't want to encounter anymore puzzles so he studied the menu closely. "Professah?" Luke said after some silence. "Is there anything on the menu that _won't_ remind you of a puzzle?"

Layton took only two seconds to think about it. "No…And that reminds me of a puzzle!"

Luke ran out of McDonald's and into the parking lot screaming in frustration. He couldn't take it anymore. Then his head exploded in a remarkable deluge of red blood and pink brain pieces. His headless body lamely fell to the ground. Layton was oblivious and began to order a salad. Luke's headless body began to bleed dark red and the pool of blood grew larger and larger as the colour disappeared from his skin. He was a completely motionless pale body in a puddle of blood that contained one-hundred percent of his blood. It stained his clothes in large spots and drops.

Layton walked out to the parking lot carrying a salad and an iced tea to eat at home later. He had his eyes closed and was smiling as he walked past Luke's body. "C'mon, Luke. Let's go home," Layton continued to walk to the car. Luke's body got up the way a possessed rag-doll does and followed him to the car and sat in the front passenger seat as he always does. Then they stared to drive off

After they got onto a quiet road, Layton looked over at Luke all smiley then saw that no head sat upon his shoulders and he also saw that he was leaving blood all over the car. Luke looked back at him but it was hard to tell since it was only his neck that moved.

"OHMYGAWD, LUKE! YOUR HEAD IS GONE!1!1!" The car swerved off the road and ran into a tree. The Laytonmoblie was crushed and Professor Hershel Layton was among the mixed blood and twisted metal. A jagged, yet sharp, piece of metal from the bonnet had penetrated the windshield then Layton's chest. After cracking a few ribs, puncturing the left part of his right lung and heart that still held a beat (making each pulse cut itself into the projectile) and then finally cutting his abnormally straight spine in half though a soft spinal disk, the metal pinned him to the back of the seat. Since the metal was jagged, it made Hershel's death much bloodier, more gruesome, and more painful than if it had been perfectly sharp.

As he took a last breath he said only two words "Two birds", as it was the answer to the puzzle he was telling Luke. Because the metal had punctured his lung, after he spoke, blood dripped from his mouth. He was bleeding all around where the foreign substance had entered and exited the body (not to mention the internal bleeding, leaving purple-coloured pools of blood just under the skin). Hershel was also coughing up coughing up blood and tiny lung pieces that had become loose and had worked their way up his system by the violent nature of his coughing.

He died shortly thereafter.

Then Luke _truly_ died from "illogical-ness" and then the roof of the car collapsed on him suddenly because a limb from the tree had fallen. The car collapsing on top of the fragile boy made the paramedics think that was the initial cause of death just by looking at the scene.

And just what is a story without a moral?

Too many puzzles can kill: Don't become too obsessed.

Author's note: Also, don't even walk through a parking lot with your eyes closed like Professah did. It's a really stupid choice. Also, keep your eyes on the road at all times (I don't even have a permit, but it still freaks me out when people text or are not paying attention while driving) So promise me you'll drive safely and not hit any trees ,okay? And one more thing, (low scary voice) _**ALWAYS GET THE SWEET TEA. ALWAYS.**_ I don't care if you're on a diet.


	2. True Gentlemen

**Chapter 2: True Gentlemen**

**This chapter kinda takes away from the blood and gore I've written here, but Bailey keeps telling me to organize the funeral. This wasn't going to be a big production but anyway…here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**P.S.-this is Bailey and professor Layton may he rest in peace…OK BAI! *runs off glomping Sebastian* *Madi-chan goes and glomps Clive + Sebastian + Undertaker +Grell +Alois + Ciel +Clive again and Ethan Tull*:D *Bailey runs back and punches Alois* *Madi-chan comforts Alois with his black eye, then remembers to go back and glomp Finny and then Clive again and stays in Clive's arms until she finds someone from The Layton Series that is better than Clive which is highly unlikely* ~Desu 3!~ (See profile for more details about my Clive obsession) **

The paramedics couldn't take the metal out of Hershel Layton's chest, nor could they find Luke Triton's head. They had not known to look at the McDonald's security tapes to see that Luke's head had exploded. A poorly stitched up autopsy confused operators because the only thing wrong with him was total blood loss and a missing head. They suspected murder, but that would be nearly impossible because the roof had collapsed and nobody could get in without cutting their way through the car, and the collapse couldn't have cut Luke's head off. The way he died is still a mystery since the security tapes are deleted after thirty days and day 30 was the day of the funeral. And as for the puddle of blood; cats, birds, rats, and dogs alike all drank it like water and then the London rain got rid of the rest.

As stated in Layton's will, he had an open casket. The metal from the Laytonmobile was shaven down just enough for the coffin to close. No more, and no less.

It was a double funeral with Layton and Luke's coffins side by side. Flora and Luke's parents cried at the sight of a casket so small. More Flora and Luke's mom more than his dad. Luke's casket was open too and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie. His hat was lying where his head should have been. Layton was wearing a tux like Luke's but with a red tie to compliment his beloved top hat. Of course, part of the tuxedo shirt had a slit cut into it for the metal (which not all of the blood had been washed off) to come through.

After the mourners had all arrived and open viewing was over, the priest asked if anyone had anything to say about our recently departed. Surprisingly, Flora was the first to speak. She dried tears and stood before the audience.

"H-Hello," she said timidly "I've never really spoken at a funeral service before, so here it goes…

"After the death of my father, I really didn't know where to turn to. Then Professor Layton took me in like I wasn't just some strange girl that appeared one day…And Luke was really my only true friend. We had so many fun memories together. I truly thought that if Professor were to die before his time, it would be in an explosion or something. But instead… I was waited for them to come back and when I thought it was them knocking on the door, it turned out to be an officer with the bad news.

"Even though I'm very sad to see them go, I'll always remember then as being true gentlemen"

Hershel was buried right next to Claire and Luke next to Layton. Some of the people there (including Dimitri and Clive who were escorted by a probation officer) claim to have seen a metal-less Hershel and Claire dancing together across a distant hill and Luke, with his head back, watching about three meters back underneath a tree. Then Hershel took Claire's head in his hands and kissed her in such a sweet way that could only be done by a _true gentleman_.

Rest in Peace, Luke, Hershel, Claire.

_fin_

**Nicole wrote a little thing to go with this and she's be bugging me to put it on here so here it is:**

"… **Luke's head had exploded past repair. It exploded in a way like this: It started out as Luke's head. It split into two pieces, then four, then eight, then 16, then 32, 64, 128, 256 little bitty Luke head chunks. Then all 256 pieces exploded at once, in minie explosions of awesomeness." She didn't even use a calculator for that cuz she memorized it. Please,please,PLEASE review! It makes me really really happy and even if you only read the first lines and got bored, TELL ME because then I'll know to work on my beginnings. But if you only read the first lines then why would you be reading stuff down here? Well I guess that means you read all of it! YAY! Oh, and I've seen a lot of people commenting on my Author's notes. That okay and all, but I really want you to tell me about the story part and what was good and what I can improve. Oh, and feel free to send me random crap in PMs ask what ever you want, I enjoy getting messages. But make sure you're signed in so that I can reply back. Okay I babbled enough; luvubai!**

**~Madi-chan**


End file.
